


I Want To Tell You

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, drunk Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: The drummer clung to Brian as the man helped him walk, and he was blabbering all sorts of nonsense that Brian was only half listening to. That was, until his own name spilled out of Roger’s mouth.“Briiii?” Roger whined.“What?” Brian huffed, pulling Roger up higher against his side as the man started to droop.“Don’t tell Brian,” Roger whispered with a giggle.‘He’s so drunk he doesn’t even realise who I am,’ Brian thought as his brow furrowed at his friend’s words.“I-I like him. Like like him like him,” Roger whispered ending with a hiccup before he brought a hand to his lips, and making a loud shushing sound.OrRoger gets drunk and admits things he didn’t mean to.





	I Want To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from @runasnidget13961 (on tumblr)! Thank you honey <3

This wasn’t the first time Brian had to try and get a very drunk Roger home in one piece. They hadn’t brought the van as the pub was within walking distance. Brian regretted that decision.

Freddie and John has left the pub a few hours earlier, leaving Brian with Roger who, at the time, was well on his way to being blackout drunk.

Which is what he was now. And Brian was trying to drag him home in one piece.

The drummer clung to Brian as the man helped him walk, and he was blabbering all sorts of nonsense that Brian was only half listening to. That was, until his own name spilled out of Roger’s mouth.

“Briiii?” Roger whined.

“What?” Brian huffed, pulling Roger up higher against his side as the man started to droop.

“Don’t tell Brian,” Roger whispered with a giggle.

‘He’s so drunk he doesn’t even realise who I am,’ Brian thought as his brow furrowed at his friend’s words.

“I-I like him. Like like him like him,” Roger whispered ending with a hiccup before he brought a hand to his lips, and making a loud shushing sound.

Brian stopped walking. He had a huge crush on Roger, but the only ones who knew about it were Freddie and John. Did this mean Roger returned his feelings? Or was he just drunk?

Brian hadn’t realised he dropped Roger until he heard hysterical crying from the floor.

“Oh my god Rog I’m so sorry,” Brian apologised frantically, crouching down to Roger on the floor who was still crying.

“Are you hurt?”

Roger nodded and pointed to his knee.

“I’m going to die! What am I going to tell Brian?” Roger cried.

Brian pushed up Roger’s trouser leg to look at his knee, expecting there to be a broken bone or a deep cut from the way Roger was screaming his death to the whole street. He looked at Roger’s knee under the street lamp, and saw a graze. It was a fucking graze.

Roger had chosen that point to yank Brian face to face with him by his T-shirt, and they were so close, Brian could smell the alcohol on the blonde’s breath and grimaced.

“Ive got to tell Brian before I die,” Roger exclaimed dramatically. Brian looked at him and it looked as though he actually believed what he was saying.

‘Yep he’s definitely going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow,’ Brian thought.

“I’ve got to tell him,” Roger repeated, still holding Brian close to his face.

“I love him,” Roger said, and Brian had to do a double take as it sounded as though Roger was sober.

And then Roger threw up all over himself and Brian’s shirt before promptly passing out on the pavement.

Well, Brian didn’t really know what to think. Was Roger just saying these things because he was drunk? Brian hoped that Roger had meant it, but he doubted Roger would be able to remember any of this by the morning, which means he would have to confront him.

 

———————————

Brian was sat at the kitchen table, tea in hand, the next morning when an ill-looking Roger stumbled into the kitchen.

“Mornin,” Brian said, smirking at the groan he got in response.

Roger poured himself a coffee and then slumped in the chair opposite Brian, burying his head in his arms.

“Hangover’s a bitch,” Roger sighed, muffled by his arms.

Brian laughed in response before they returned into tense silence. Well, tense for Brian who was trying to come up with a way to ask Roger about last night.

“What do you remember of last night?” Brian asked.

Roger looked from his arms. “Don’t tell me I did something stupid,” he groaned.

Brian chuckled and shook his head. “No. I just wanted to see what you remembered.”

“Errr I remember being in the pub. And that’s about it,” Roger replied.

Brian just nodded with a little ‘oh’ before silence crept back into the room.

“Spit it out Brian. What did I do? Did I say something?”

Brian cringed a bit. He didn’t want to lie to Roger and tell him nothing happened. He just had to be straight with him.

 

“You told me you love me.”

 

Brian was expecting Roger to laugh and shake his head, saying that what he said under the influence was never true. But instead, the drummer just sat across from him with wide eyes and hitched breath.

“Roger?” Brian asked when the blonde’s breathing started to pick up. Brian knew straight away that he was going into a panic attack. Roger had them often enough for Brian to know the signs, so the guitarist was up and crouching in front of the blonde in no time, taking Roger’s hands in his own.

“Roger I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me? Breathe with me. In...out,” Brian’s said softly, encouraging Roger to follow his breathing pattern until the other man was out of danger of hyperventilating. And when the tears started, Brian immediately pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like that. You can forget I ever said it if you want,” Roger said into Brian’s chest as he clung to the older man.

“I love you too Roger,” Brian admitted, and Roger pulled back to look at him.

“You do?” he asked, disbelieved.

“I’ve loved you since I met you Rog,” Brian replied with a smile.

“I’ve loved you since I met you as well Bri,” Roger admitted, breaking out into a huge grin before he was pulled forward into a kiss by Brian.

It was short and sweet but left them breathless when they pulled away, wrapping their arms around each other again, and Brian couldn’t understand why he’d waited so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos mean the world :)
> 
> Also, I am on tumblr @spread-your-wings002 so drop by my askbox and let me know what you think!! If you have any HC's about any of my stories as well, I'd love to hear about them!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
